Une voix sortie de l'oubli
by Nemo77
Summary: Sirius, de son côté, ne peut rien faire pour réconforter Remus. Il ne peut que le voir mourir à petits feux. Mais peutêtre qu'au travers de sa photo, il pourrait lui sauver la vie. Slash RLSB.


**Une voix sortie de l'oubli.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, et la chanson est de Snow Patrol (« Run »). Sans paroles, pour être en accord avec FFnet.

**NdA: **cette fic est la companion-piece du « Passage » (sur « My Immortal » d'Evanescence). Il s'agit ici de Sirius qui essaie de réconforter Remus après sa disparition et de le persuader que tout n'est pas perdu, qu'il peut encore aimer.

Tu ne m'entends pas, et pourtant je suis là. Je suis là toutes les nuits à te voir pleurer sans pouvoir sécher tes larmes, sans pouvoir te dire que tu n'es pas tout seul. Je suis là à te veiller, et tu ne me vois pas. Je sais juste que tu entends ma voix là où elle sait te trouver, quelque part dans tes rêves. Les très rares instants d'apaisement qui traversent ton visage me le prouvent, même si ils sont trop furtifs.

Il y a tant de choses que j'aurai aimé te dire avant de partir, avant de passer au-delà de la frontière du monde. Tu les connais déjà, mais j'aurais voulu te les dire encore et encore, comme si te parler pouvait me rattacher au monde des vivants.

Je voulais que tu saches…Je t'ai aimé, je t'aime et je t'aimerai, par-delà le Voile et le Temps. Je t'ai aimé parce que tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée durant ma vie. Je t'aime, parce que malgré la longue séparation tu n'as jamais failli ni dans ton corps ni même dans ton âme…

Chaque jour je te vois grâce à cette photo, au travers de cette photo. Tu n'oses plus la regarder parce que je sais qu'elle t'arrache le cœur à chaque fois que tu poses tes yeux ambrés dessus. Elle te rappelle que tu es vivant et que tu m'as vu mourir.

Et moi…Moi, elle me rappelle que je suis mort et que je te vois dépérir à petits feux. Que je ne peux rien faire pour t'arrêter dans ta longue chute dans le désespoir…Vers le Néant. Parce que tu es persuadé qu'il n'y a plus rien.

…je t'aimerai toujours, Remus, parce que quoi qu'il arrive, je sais que nous nous reverrons. Mais d'ici là, je voudrais que tu…

Continue à vivre, même si ça t'est insupportable, parce qu'il y a des gens qui t'aiment

Vive, parce que le monde est merveilleux, même si tu penses le contraire

Sache que tout dans cette maison me permet d'être prêt de toi

Sente que je veille sur toi-même en étant séparé de toi, mon amour.

Sente le sang courir à nouveau dans tes veines et ton cœur se remettre à battre

Ne te laisse pas abattre et regarde autour de toi

Ouvre ton coeur à nouveau parce que tu peux le faire même si tu t'en croies incapable et indigne

N'aie pas peur de ce qui va arriver et quoi qu'il advienne, je serai heureux si tu l'es aussi.

Tu viens d'entrer dans notre chambre. Je sais que tu ne vas pas dormir cette nuit encore malgré la potion que tu viens de prendre. J'aurais voulu remercier Severus pour ce qu'il a fait. Parce qu'il a su…

Tu n'utilises plus notre lit. Je comprends. Le contact des draps soyeux brûle ta peau et lui fait mal. Tu y as trop de souvenirs, et tu ne veux pas y toucher parce qu'ils te font souffrir. Et je ne peux rien faire.

Tu prends le livre que je t'ai offert. Tu l'as toujours conservé sur toi, même après mon emprisonnement, comme un trésor inestimable. Le premier des cadeaux que je t'ai fait durant ma vie. Tu tournes machinalement les pages, caressant le papier, mémorisant les mots.

Tu es nerveux ce soir. Je le sens. Ce que j'ai vu dans tes yeux quand tu es entré m'a fait mal, parce que je ne peux pas croire que tu puisse aller jusque là. Ne leur fais pas ça. Ne LUI fais pas ça.

Tu as lâché le livre et tu te lèves pour regarder la chambre et la fixer dans ta mémoire. Je sais que tu veux me rejoindre, mais s'il te plaît, Remus, ne le fais pas. Je sais que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire au revoir, que tu avais encore des choses à me dire et que nous avions encore des choses à vivre ensemble. J'ai mal de te savoir dans cet état-là.

S'il te plaît, Remus, il te reste encore de longues années à vivre. Pas un calvaire, non. Á vivre heureux. Comment puis-je te le faire comprendre ? Comment te dire qu'il est à côté de toi et que tu n'as qu'à ouvrir ton cœur pour que la vie recommence ? Que tout n'est pas fini, que tu peux encore sentir une peau contre la tienne, que tu as le droit de vivre et d'aimer à nouveau ? Que tu as encore un avenir ?

S'il te plaît, Remus, vis, survis pour moi

Tu peux encore aimer même si tu crois que c'est impossible

Ne pense pas que c'est me tromper que d'aimer à nouveau; ne pense pas que tu n'en as pas le droit.

Je resterai toujours près de toi quoi qu'il arrive.

Tes doigts frôlent ma photo et tu craques. Ton cœur vient de plier sous le chagrin que tu as trop longtemps tu pour ne pas ennuyer les autres. Je ne peux que te regarder pleurer, coincé dans ce cadre qui m'emprisonne. Coincé quelque part où je ne peux pas te serrer dans mes bras pour te réconforter, où je ne peux pas sécher les larmes que tu verses avec des baisers, où je ne peux pas te murmurer des mots qui apaiseraient ton cœur meurtri.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre mais tu ne bouges pas. Tu restes roulé en boule sur l'épais tapis, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement tant tu es écrasé par la douleur. C'est Harry. Il t'a entendu pleurer. Il vient vers toi, s'agenouille à côté de toi et se met à te bercer.

Si seulement tu pouvais ouvrir les yeux, tu te rendrais compte de ce qu'il ressent. Tu verrais qu'il n'est plus un enfant et qu'il ne demande qu'à pouvoir te rendre heureux.

S'il te plait, Remus, lève les yeux et regarde-le

N'aie pas peur de ce que ton cœur te dit ; écoute-le

Il est jeune, il peut te donner beaucoup, bien plus que tu ne le penses et pour longtemps

Il peut te faire oublier la douleur, il peut t'aimer

Après avoir pleuré une heure dans ses bras, tu me regardes enfin avec tes merveilleux yeux dorés que je n'oublierai jamais. Tu frémis et tu te tournes vers Harry, qui te serre toujours contre lui. Tes yeux croisent les siens, et il hoche lentement la tête pour te confirmer ce que j'essaie désespérément de te faire comprendre.

Tu ne dois pas aller au Ministère demain matin. Tu ne dois pas mourir. Il faut que tu vives encore, parce qu'il t'aime et qu'il ne sait pas comment te le dire. Parce qu'il a besoin de toi et que tu as besoin de lui.

Tu blêmis, te demandant si tu en as vraiment le droit. Vas-y, Remus, aime-le comme tu m'as aimé. N'attends pas pour attraper le bonheur que tu mérites. Saisis-le à pleines mains.

Parce que tout espoir de vivre n'est pas perdu…


End file.
